U.S.D.D./Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: After your escape, you were assigned to Jason Hudson at the CIA. How could he trust you when he knew that Viktor Reznov helped you break out of Vorkuta? Mason: Reznov...was my friend. But he didn’t make it out. Interrogator: Viktor Reznov was a communist. How did the CIA know you weren’t compromised? Mason: They tested me. They knew I wouldn’t break, and I won’t break now. Interrogator: The government wanted Dragovich. They wanted you to kill him. Mason: Yeah, and there were others. Others I was supposed to kill. Interrogator: Who? Who, Mason? Arlington, Virginia, U.S.A. Transmission# 0. Designate: ECHO National Security Briefing: Priority 1. Redirect Mason, Alex to the Pentagon. 1700 hours, November 10, 1963 Inside a Chinnook, Mason flies over the Pentagon. He turns to look at Jason Hudson, who is peering out the windows. Interrogator (voiceover): You were cleared for duty and summoned to the Pentagon. Mason (voiceover): Jason Hudson was my new handler. Hudson turns over to Mason. His shades begin to flash, as several images of Hudson throughout the game flash through Mason's eyes. Hudson: This is it. Interrogator (voiceover): Why the Pentagon? Mason (voiceover): Hudson couldn’t tell me. Didn’t have clearance. Pentagon MP: The convoy is ready sir, welcome to the Pentagon. Hudson: We’re late. Hudson leads Mason across the tarmac and they climb into a limousine with a U.S. Army General and U.S. Secretary of Defence Robert McNamara. The limo is flanked by U.S. Army Military Police motorcycles and crusiers. Mason shakes McNamara’s hand. Mason: Secretary McNamara. McNamara: Your reputation precedes you, sir. General: Step on it! The convoy moves out, sirens wailing from the Military Police vehicles. McNamara takes out a file of Dragovich and hands it over to Mason. McNamara: Nothing less than our national security is at stake. He has no fear. No conscience. No weakness. This is Nikita Dragovich. I believe you two have already met. As Mason looks at the file, images of Dragovich flashes in his head. Mason: When do I kill him? McNamara pauses and removes his glasses. McNamara: We’re lucky to have you back, Mason. Convoy is shown travelling along the highway towards the Pentagon, lights blazing on the MP motorcycles and sirens blaring. Cuts to inside the Pentagon, where McNamara is leading Mason and Hudson through the corridors. McNamara approaches the front desk. McNamara: The VIP. The Clerk picks up a phone. Clerk (into phone): He’s here. Mason (voiceover): I felt like everyone was watching us. Watching me. Back then you couldn’t trust anyone. Sometimes even yourself. Interrogator (voiceover): That’s why we’re here, Mason. To see if we can trust you. The interrogator’s voice overlaps McNamara pointing things out to Hudson. McNamara: The finest people in the world, right here. 24/7, it never ends. Interrogator (voiceover): We were watching you the whole time. Time slows as Mason makes eye contact with a young woman, smoking by the desk. Mason (voiceover): That's not possible. Interrogator (voiceover): I was in the Pentagon. The group reach another checkpoint. McNamara: Please tell him we’re here. Checkpoint Clerk: At once, sir. Checkpoint Clerk: Clearance Prospero. The men walk on. The MP guard gives a respectful nod to Mason as he passes. McNamara gestures at portraits on the walls. McNamara: Distinguished heroes. Mason (voiceover): I remember. I kept hearing numbers. I cou..couldn’t get them out of my head. McNamara: Distinguished leaders. They approach an elevator guarded by men in suits. McNamara: Ariel. The men step aside and McNamara leads the way in. Elevator Guard (into collar microphone): VIPs. McNamara: (To Mason) He’s waiting. Mason (voiceover): I felt something...gnawing at me. Interrogator (voiceover): What, Mason? The lift reaches a stop. Mason, Hudson and McNamara enter the nerve center, also known as the War Room. McNamara: The nerve center. I believe I’m right in saying that civilization has been saved, more than once, in this room. Mason’s viewpoint dials back to a third of the screen. Adjacent screens show men at work in the nerve center. Mason (voiceover): I don’t know – felt like I was in a dream – Step Two, ascend from darkness – Step Three, rain fire – Interrogator (voiceover): You were getting close to your objective. It was working. Flashes of light resume Mason’s viewpoint. Hudson turns to face Mason. Hudson: It never gets old. Overwhelming, isn’t it? McNamara: Not yet. They descend the stairs and approach a corridor, with armed guards. McNamara: Sycorax. The guards step aside and the doors open. McNamara: This inner sanctum was built in 1943. We rarely use it. The trio enters a conference room as two generals leave. Hudson shakes McNamara’s hand. Hudson: Thank you, Mr. Secretary. Good luck, Mason. Hudson leaves. McNamara gestures Mason towards a chair. Mason: Mr. President. President John F. Kennedy turns to Mason. President Kennedy: Agent Mason. Mason: A great honor, Mr. President. President Kennedy: Sit. Kennedy approaches the table. Suddenly the surrounding world slows down as Kennedy nears with the TVs in the background showing various images, including mug shots of Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby, along with Kennedy's funeral and mourning wife Jackie, but things return to normal. President Kennedy: We are in grave danger from the Communists. Our freedom, our very way of life is at risk. Kennedy taps Dragovich’s file. President Kennedy: Dragovich. Screaming noises resonate in Mason’s head. A pistol appears in his hand suddenly, and he points it at Kennedy, who appears unperturbed. Suddenly things revert to normal. President Kennedy: I’m told you are the very best we have. Anywhere. You will need to be. Mr Mason, take care of it. Kennedy leans back in his chair as the screen fades to white.